Always in Motion is the Future
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Vignettes about the end of the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War, one for each faction's victory. Based off Battlefront 2. See what could have happened if the Republic, CIS, or Empire had won, as well as the canon victory of the Rebel Alliance.
1. Birth of the Rebellion

**_Birth of the Rebellion_**

* * *

It is the end of the Galactic Civil War.

The Alliance to Restore the Republic has won.

The Rebel Alliance has liberated the galaxy from the evil Empire.

The Rebel troopers and pilots beat back the Imperial stormtroopers on Yavin 4 and Endor.

Red Squadron's new hero, Luke Skywalker, destroys the Death Star at Yavin. Rogue Squadron protects the Rebels on Hoth.

X-Wing fighters, along with Y-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings, outfly and outmaneuver TIE fighters, bombers and interceptors at Endor.

The Ewoks help the Rebels defeat the mighty Imperial forces with their native weapons and traps, hacking into stormtroopers, snaring speeder bikes, and crushing AT-ST's.

Han Solo, Chewbacca and Leia Organa break into and destroy the second Death Star's shield generator bunker.

Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles fly into the Death Star's core and destroy it.

Luke Skywalker proves wiser than the Emperor in the latter's throne room. Darth Vader is redeemed and becomes Anakin Skywalker again. Emperor Palpatine is thrown down a chasm into the center of the Death Star and dies.

An Alliance of Free Planets is born, which soon becomes the New Republic.

Rebel pilots and troopers are celebrated as heroes of freedom and justice. Military leaders like General Dodonna, General Rieekan, General Madine, and Admiral Ackbar are recognized as legends of the Rebellion. The Heroes of Yavin, Luke, Leia, Han, Lando, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO, are declared the greatest legends of them all.

MC-80 Star Cruisers and Corellian Corvettes surround and retake Coruscant. The Empire and its citizens are driven from the planet, and the seat of the New Republic is put in its place.

Mon Mothma, Leia, Ackbar, and Bothan Councilor Borsk Fey'lya work hard to make the New Republic everything it promises to be.

Luke finds the Jedi Temple and cleanses it of all Sith and Imperial presence. He then looks for Force-sensitive people the Jedi-hunting Empire overlooked to become part of his New Jedi Order.

Han and Leia marry, and they have three Force-sensitive children named Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo, who later join the New Jedi Order. Years later, Luke marries his former Imperial enemy, Mara Jade, and they have one Force-sensitive son, Ben Skywalker, in honor of Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi.

Gradually, Force-users flock to Luke's banner, including some old Jedi who survived the Purge, and the New Jedi Order is officially created.

Lando resumes his administration of Cloud City and plays cards better than any other card shark in the galaxy.

Chewbacca lives on Kashyyyk again and is reunited with his friends and family.

Artoo and Threepio are given their own honorary gratitude for what they did for the Alliance, and they remain friends to the end.

The New Republic beats down the Imperial Remnant until the Imperials finally accept that they have lost, and sign a peace treaty. The Republic also strives to repair the rift between humans and aliens after some aliens retaliate against humanity for the Empire's Human High Culture.

Celebrations are held on planets ranging from Tatooine and Bespin to Naboo and Endor. Fireworks split the skies.

Even with all the new problems in the future, balance is finally brought back to the Force, and with the Republic and the Jedi back too, we all look forward to a brighter future, together.

"May the Force be with us all!"

* * *

**A/N: This is obviously the canon ending.**


	2. Republic Sovereignty

**_Republic Sovereignty_**

* * *

It is the end of the Clone Wars.

The Galactic Republic has won.

The Republic has reclaimed the galaxy from the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

_Venator_-class Star Destroyers and _Acclamator_-class Assault Ships have outgunned the _Providence_-class Dreadnoughts, _Recusant_-class Light Destroyers and _Munificent_-class Frigates in countless space battles, from Geonosis to Boz Pity to Coruscant.

ARC-170's, V-Wings, LAAT gunships, and Jedi interceptors have defeated the Vulture droids, droid tri-fighters, droid gunships, and CIS Strike Bombers in numerous dogfights.

Yoda, Luminara Unduli, and Quinlan Vos lead the 41st Elite, the 501st Legion, and the native Wookiees to victory on Kashyyyk.

Barriss Offee did not betray her friend Ahsoka Tano or blow up the Jedi Temple, and the latter stays with the Order and her Master, Anakin Skywalker.

Barriss and Aayla Secura save Felucia with the 327th Star Corps and the 501st.

Barriss, Luminara, Aayla, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, and Stass Allie are not killed by their troops as Order 66 did not occur.

Anakin finally wins Mace Windu's trust, and together, with help from Order 65, the order to incapacitate the Chancellor, they defeat Darth Sidious.

The 501st do not invade the Jedi Temple as Operation: Knightfall did not occur.

Count Dooku is captured and imprisoned. Obi-Wan Kenobi defeats General Grievous on Utapau.

The clone troopers remain loyal to the Republic and the Jedi. Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and Commander Gree are celebrated as heroes.

Admiral Yularen is handsomely rewarded for his valiant service in the Clone Wars.

Obi-Wan is honored as the most honorary Jedi General in the Clone Wars. He is allowed to live with Duchess Satine Kryze, his old childhood love, and have a family.

Anakin becomes a Jedi Master in the Jedi Council, and reveals his marriage to Padmé Amidala to the Jedi and the public at last.

Having earned the full trust of the Jedi Order, Anakin convinces some of the Jedi to pay attention to the voice of the Living Force and have attachments. Aayla and Kit Fisto have a relationship. Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine finally declare their love openly. So do Anakin and Padmé. Ahsoka dates Lux Bonteri. Barriss has an affair with Uli Divini. Quinlan Vos marries Khaleen Hentz and has their son, Korto Vos.

Master Yoda discovers Master Qui-Gon Jinn's secret to living on within the Force after the war, and many Jedi, including himself, Obi-Wan and Anakin, choose to live their lives through compassion and selflessness, so as to become immortal within the Force.

Mace Windu remains a stoic, stern Jedi Master, but sometimes allows himself to smile at certain things now that the crisis is over.

Ahsoka remains the proud apprentice of the Chosen One and a good friend of Barriss. She marries Lux when she's old enough and has a human/Togruta hybrid daughter named after Lux's late mother, Mina.

Captain Rex remains a close friend of Ahsoka and Anakin. So do Commander Cody and Obi-Wan.

CIS worlds are taken back more peaceably. Bail Organa becomes the new Supreme Chancellor and unseats Mas Amedda and Sly Moore. He promises, with all sincerity, to repair the corruption and complacency of the Republic and reform the Senate.

Padmé becomes an outspoken voice for understanding in the Senate, and her powerful love convinces about half of the stubborn, corrupt senators to give up their corruption.

Satine puts Pre Vizsla, Death Watch and Prime Minister Almec "out to pasture," and she and the New Mandalorians endure for many a generation. Her nephew, Korkie, and his friends, Amis, Soniee, and Lagos, become role models for the next Mandalorian generation. Bo-Katan Kryze, Satine's sister and leader of the Nite Owls, leaves Death Watch and makes peace with her sister and the Jedi.

The Separatist senators gradually start to return to the Republic fold.

The Separatist Council is all but arrested and imprisoned for its war crimes as Dooku had been before them.

The Republic finally comes to the aid of worlds in need that were once Separatist worlds, such as Jabiim, New Plympto, and Rattatak.

Republic citizens gradually stop looking at aliens and the Jedi with hateful eyes as the latter return to their old role as peacekeepers.

The Jedi, Chancellor Organa, and idealistic senators start to fund social programs to make civil rights for the clones, and soon, the clones find themselves lives outside the army as well as within.

The offspring of "attached Jedi," including, and especially, the twin children of Anakin and Padmé, Luke and Leia, offer new strength to the weakened Jedi Order.

Many prominent Jedi gather in a circle in the Jedi Council chamber around Anakin Skywalker and declare:

"He _is_ the Chosen One!"

Balance has been brought back to the Force!


	3. Dark Reign of the Empire

**_Dark Reign of the Empire_**

* * *

It is the end of the Galactic Civil War.

The Galactic Empire has won.

The Empire has conquered the galaxy and crushed the Rebel Alliance.

The power of the Sith and the number of stormtroopers have swelled to an extreme too high for the Rebellion or the Jedi to withstand.

The stormtroopers beat back the Rebel forces on Hoth and Endor.

TIE fighters, bombers and interceptors overwhelm the X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings of the Rebel fleet.

_Imperial_-class and _Victory_-class Star Destroyers prevent MC-80 Star Cruisers and Nebulon-B Escort Frigates from escaping the guns of the TIE fighters and the second Death Star.

Darth Vader Force chokes Princess Leia Organa into submission.

Boba Fett captures Han Solo, encases him in carbonite, and hands him over to Jabba the Hutt, who keeps him indefinitely.

The Imperials continue to pacify planets inside and outside the Rim. Admiral Terrinald Screed is declared a war hero of the Imperial Navy. Starfighter pilot Shea Hublin nukes countless pirates, smugglers, Separatist holdouts, and Rebel pilots in his campaigns for the late Grand Moff Tarkin and his home planet, Eriadu. General Hurst Romodi is a formidable foe of Rebel ground forces all across the galaxy. A memorial is set up for Tarkin and Colonel Wullf Yularen, victims of the destruction of the first Death Star. Captain Gilad Pellaeon and Admiral Natasi Daala are also honored as heroes. Armand Isard and his ice-cold daughter, Ysanne, run Imperial Intelligence without flaw. Warlord Zsinj frightens many enemies into giving in to Imperial demands. Admiral Firmus Piett and General Maximillian Veers muscle out the "next-generation Separatists," as Piett calls the Rebels.

More and more people fall under Coruscant law. Imperial justice is swift and arbitrary.

Grand Admiral Thrawn helps the Emperor prepare the galaxy for an invasion by the monstrous Far Outsiders. Society across the galaxy is made very orderly, and militarized for the worst possible case scenarios.

More clones are created for stormtroopers in many cloning facilities. More ordinary humans join academies to join the clones as stormtroopers and TIE fighter pilots.

The Imperial Army and Navy become so impressive that humans of all worlds believe nothing can shake the peace and order now, not even the remains of the Rebellion.

The new Death Star is completed, and the Empire is near-invincible. It eradicates the last remnants of the separatism created by Count Dooku all those years ago.

The last vestiges of corruption in the government are rooted out and done away with.

The 501st Legion, as well as the other stormtroopers, let out a cheer that shakes the stars, knowing that their efforts as the Empire's fighting-men are largely responsible for the Empire's victory.

The Emperor and the dark side overpower Luke Skywalker, and he submits, bowing to the Emperor on the Death Star.

Together, Vader and Luke destroy the Emperor, and they rule the galaxy as father and son.

The galactic citizenry will always be in debt, and in submission, to these powerful entities, and must always be subordinate to them. The norm with Imperial lingo directed towards the authorities will always be:

"It will be done, my lord."

"Always."


	4. The Confederate Uprising

**_The Confederate Uprising_**

* * *

It is the end of the Clone Wars.

The Confederacy of Independent Systems has won.

The CIS has claimed their territory of the galaxy from the Galactic Republic.

_Providence_-class Dreadnoughts and _Recusant_-class Light Destroyers pound _Venator_-class Star Destroyers to dust. _Munificent_-class Frigates confuse and outwit _Acclamator_-class Assault Ships.

Well-programmed Vulture droids, droid tri-fighters and CIS Strike bombers destroy ARC-170's, V-Wings and Jedi interceptors with ease. HMP droid gunships duke it out with LAAT Republic gunships, and win.

Confederate B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids and BX-series droid commandos claim victory on worlds like Utapau, Kashyyyk, Mygeeto, and Felucia.

Gossam Commandos and Koorivar Fusiliers claim similar victory on Cerea and Bomis Korri IV, among others.

MagnaGuards and Droidekas overwhelm the defenses of the Jedi.

Geonosian warriors successfully defend the Separatist Droid Army's base planet of Geonosis.

Lok Durd, Mar Tuuk and Whorm Loathsom lead the droid armies to glory on the battlefield.

Count Dooku duels Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar, and kills him in more-or-less fair combat.

He also, with help from Maul and Savage Opress, overcomes and ousts Darth Sidious, claiming the title of Sith Master. Maul becomes a Sith again. Maul trains Opress in the ways of the dark side.

Coruscant is taken by the Confederacy in a magnificent battle, and the corrupt Senate is brought to its knees and forced to answer for its own corruption.

General Grievous hunts down and kills many of the remaining Jedi. Those who survive, like Sora Bulq, Quinlan Vos, Pong Krell, and Barriss Offee, to name a few, are persuaded to join the Confederacy and to prepare to play a new role as rulers of the galaxy.

Confederate militias liberate the worlds they fight for. Umbaran soldiers fight for Umbara and win. The Aqualish and the Harch claim victory for the Ando system. Nosaurians save their economy through their connection to the Separatists. The Jabiimi Nationalists show their pain to the Jedi and the clone troops. The Quarren Isolation League drives the Republic from Dac and saves the Quarren from Mon Calamari domination, through complete separation between the Quarren race and the Calamari race.

Admiral Trench is honored as a war hero of the Confederate Navy. The same is done for General Grievous and the Separatist Droid Army.

The Separatist Parliament is finally made a legitimate government branch instead of a puppet senate. Senators like Mina Bonteri and Kerch Kushi smooth relations with the defeated Republic and diplomatically call for peace.

The Separatist Council is richly rewarded. The Trade Federation, the Commerce Guild, the IG Banking Clan, the Techno Union, and the Corporate Alliance receive freedom from taxes, and the ten chief Councilors, Nute Gunray, Shu Mai, San Hill, Wat Tambor, Passel Argente, Po Nudo, Poggle the Lesser, Tikkes, Miraj Scintell, and Rogwa Wodrata, become rich beyond their wildest dreams.

General Grievous is disposed of by Dooku, because the Sith Lord has no further use for him, but Grievous survives and swears vengeance on the Count.

Many Separatist war droids, from B1's and B2 super's, to droid gunships and manta droid subfighters, to crab droids and dwarf spider droids, form their own "chatty" communities and enjoy their artificial lives away from the battlefield.

Having won the war, the Confederacy takes more worlds through negotiation as well as through force, sometimes more often so.

Dooku declares the sovereignty and liberty of each Confederate star system.

Celebrations break out on worlds like Jabiim, Secundus Ando, Raxus Secundus, Raxus Prime, the Neimoidia system, Dac, and Skako.

Take note: the Republic and the Jedi Order are not wholly good, and the Confederacy is not wholly evil.

A CIS victory can be good, too, you know.

"Long live Count Dooku! Long live the CIS!"

Eventually, Asajj Ventress gets her own vengeance on both Dooku and Grievous and takes over as ruler of the Confederacy. The people think she's almost as good a leader as Dooku, especially the Jabiimites and the Rattataki Nightsisters.


End file.
